A Star Wars Valentines Day
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: It's that time of year again. Valentines Day. Siri is embarrassed that she likes Obi-Wan Kenobi and gets into a lot of trouble with another girl who has her eyes on him. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A Star Wars Valentines Day part 1

Siri Tachi~

I'm walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple, it's morning, and I'm dreading every minute of this day. Valentines day. A Jedi's least favorite holiday. Well. At least MY least favorite. I flick my shoulder length blonde hair over my shoulder. Already, a group of boys have tried to give me lovey dovey cards and I've turned them all down. I'd only accept one if Obi-Wan gave it to me- No! I mentally smack my forehead, and recite the Jedi code.

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force.

I rush to my class. I know I'm late but maybe if I run I can make it. I turn a corner and zip past everyone. (Did you think she was going to run into Obi-Wan?) I open the classroom door and walk in. I shut it behind me and sigh, leaning against it. I check my chronometer. Yes, five seconds to spare. I dump my things onto my desk and sit down with a breezy sigh. The teacher, a Jedi master by the name of Qui-sa (Ka-why-Suh) Kentini (Ken-Tin-e) walks into the room, in her flowing blue robes and a shiny headdress. She turns and looks at the class with hard, yet sparkling light blue eyes.

"I would like you to start on chapter 14. I would like you to read the section about the Old Sith Wars. Which is on pages 110 to 790." Well, Qui-sa is known for giving people a lot of reading. So I'm not surprised. Then I hear a bang and I give a jolt in my seat. I turn and look with the rest of the class. I see Obi-Wan Kenobi, walk in. His hair is a little frazzled and his tunic is a little dirty.

"May I ask, Kenobi," Qui-sa says. "Why you have been missing and are now, completely covered in dirt. Or should I say you had a fight with a gundark." Obi-Wan blushes. "Well, that's not exactly it..." "Oh really?" Qui-sa says. "Is that so? Would you care to explain?" Obi-Wan scratches the back of his head. "Well, I..." Qui-sa raises her black eyebrows. "I was in the hall..." "And?" "And I got tripped.." "And?" "So I got angry." "And?" Obi-Wan relents and the story pours out. "Well, Bruck tripped me and called me oafy-wan. I was going to ignore him but he kept taunting me so I told him to koochoo." Qui-sa's eyebrows arch higher. "Then he hit me and we got into a fight." "And the dirt?" "We were in the room of a thousand fountains. He fell in the water, and that's when I realized I had a class. I ran here as fast as I could." He splays his arms out. "So...here I am." "Take your seat." She says. "You will have to read the reading from the advanced Old Sith Wars series for punishment." I see girl, one with flashy red hair. She turns to Obi-Wan. Her name is Carasui (Ca-ra-su-e) and she seems like she's about to speak to him. "You got off easy." I hear someone say. Then I realize it's me. I bite the insides of my mouth and concentrate on keeping myself from blushing. "I did? I have to read over a thousand pages this week!" Obi-Wan says. "A thousand and ten." Qui-sa says from the front. We cringe. "We'll talk later." Obi-Wan whispers. "Alright." I say before I realize it. "Kenobi? Tachi?" We cringe again and bend over our books. "I want you all to write an essay about the Sith wars and what you think of them." I pull out a piece of paper and begin to write down my thought. Though, in the back of my mind, all I'm thinking about is talking to Obi-Wan later. I look up and see Carasui glaring at me. And I know, she is going to make my life a living hell.


	2. Chapter 2

A Star Wars Valentines Day

Part 2

I pick up my things and leave the room. Hoping to get away before Obi-Wan catches up. "Hey." I hear Obi-Wan behind me. I groan inwardly. He gets into step with me, his shoulder brushing mine.

My stomach curls and I purse my lips; I can tell a blush is coming on. "So, would you like to sit together at lunch?"

It's an innocent question but I blows my nerve. "I'm sorry but I've really got somewhere to be. See you." I say quickly and I charge through the crowd. I hear him calling me, confused but I go and lose myself in the groups of people. I hide behind a wall and lean against it. I sigh and my shoulders sag.

Then Carasui materializes in front of me. I stare at her. "You may think you have his heart, but you don't!" She snarls.

What the heck? I push my hair behind my ears. "Say what you like. Obi-Wan and I are NOT an item." I walk away, my face burning.

She lets out a dry laugh. "Oh believe me, he's fallen for you. Everyone does."

I stop. "Well, that's my problem, and only mine." Then I stalk away, my face is red but not from embarrassment, but fury.

I throw my things onto my bed and flop onto it myself. I rest my head on my arms and stare at the ceiling. Whenever I think of Obi-Wan my stomach curls. I bite my mouth. I really shouldn't be acting like this... But...come on! It's Obi-Wan. He may not know it, but he's more famous around here then he thinks. He's got a cool master, Qui-Gon, and plenty of girls like him. I have no chance. And what was with the fake get together!? Is he trying to fool me? I close my eyes. Well, for now, I'll just see.

* * *

><p>I'm in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.<p>

And I'm meditating when I'm rudely interrupted. "Hey, Siri." My eyes open. I momentarily hope it's Obi-Wan but instead, I see Bruck Chun.

"Have you seen oafy-wan?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, I've never heard of a Jedi named Oafy-Wan. Who's he?"

"It's Obi-Wan, Siri." He growls. "And if you do, tell him I want a rematch."

"I doubt he would do something as petty as that!" I retort. The NERVE!

"Oh yeah? Did you hear of our battle today? I beat him!"

I shake my head, letting my hair bounce back and forth. "That's not how I heard it. Obi-Wan said he threw you in the water."

Bruck's face turns red. "You'll pay for that girly girl!" He dives forward.

Girly girl? And pay for what? The truth?

I stand and move to the side. He misses me and falls headlong into the water. He comes up spluttering. I walk away and then immediately fall into a hole.

I hit the ground. "OUCH!" I scream. I push my hair behind my ear and stand up.

Then I hear something. "Siri? What are you doing in a hole?"

I look up and see Obi-Wan. "I fell in! Now help me out!"

He reaches down to my surprise and I hold my hand up to meet his. Our hands lock and I begin to climb as Obi-Wan pulls. Then, suddenly, there's a jerk and Obi-Wan and I fall back into the hole. I hit the ground.

Obi-Wan's arm slams into my face and I feel a flash of pain.

"Ouch my neck." Obi-Wan groans.

"Ouch my face!" I say underneath his arm.

"Oops, sorry." He removes his arm and I sit up, my body aching all over.

"What happened? Did you slip?"

"No, I got pushed."

"By who?" "I don't know."

"By ME!" I groan and Obi-Wan face palms.

Bruck Chun stands over us.

"Hope you have a fun date! See ya!"

My face burns and I shake my fist at him. "It's not a date!" I shout, my arms at my sides. He just laughs and walks away.

This is great. Just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait for part 3!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A Star Wars Valentines Day

* * *

><p>Siri Tachi~<p>

Part 3

I pace around the tiny hole. Trying to keep as far away from Obi-Wan as possible and what's more infuriating is that he doesn't even seem to notice the small space between us.

After about thirty minutes I finally throw my hands in the air. "This is just GREAT! Now I'm stuck with YOU and there's NOTHING I can DO about it!" I punch the earthy wall in frustration.

I turn on Obi-Wan. "This is all YOUR fault!" I scream.

He holds his hands up in front of him. "Hey! Wait a second!"

"If you hadn't come along I could've gotten out myself!" I practically yell in his face, I know my cheeks a burning, but I don't know what it's from. Over exaggeration in whose fault it is, or I'm just blushing.

Obi-Wan gently pushes me away from him. "If it's anyone's fault it's Bruck's. HE pushed us in the hole."

I fume and cross my arms. "Well, we should try to get out now."

I scoff. "Well, be my guest."

He gets down on one knee and cups his hands. I'm about to smack him in the face and tell him this is NO time to propose when he says- "Put your foot here. I'll push you up."

I snap my mouth shut and put my left foot on his hands. I reach for the top and then I jam my right foot into the side of the dirt wall.

"Hurry." Obi-Wan says.

I turn over to him. "Don't you darn say I'm fat-" I begin then, of course, I loose my balance. I pinwheel my arms but it's no use.

"This is all your FAULTTTTT!" I yell as I fell backwards.

"Don't worry! I'll catch you!"

"No-" I begin but then I feel the impact of Obi-Wan's chest against my back and I smash him into the ground.

I roll off immediately. "I've got no pity for you." I say. "This was your idea."

He sits up. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to." I open my mouth to say another snotty remark, but then I close it.

Then I open it again. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Obi-Wan says incredulously.

"I said I was SORRY." I say louder.

He scratches his head. "I just needed to hear it. I thought I'd imagined it."

I frown. "Hmph."

Then out of the blue- "Well looky here." I look up, and I'm about to insult who ever the speaker is and promise a sock in the nose, when I notice a girl Mon-calmarian named Bant and another apprentice named Garen.

The boy speaks. "Well, what's this?"

Bant asks- "Why are you in a hole? Is this a party?"

"Yeah!" Garen says. "Can we come too?"

"This is not a party!" I shout at them, as my blush (that had just went away) comes back. I point at them. "Now, you're going to help us up and there will be no talk about parties."

They shrug and Garen reaches down. "Uhhh." He says.

"What?" I snap. "My arm is a little to short, I can't reach you."

"Out of all the things!" I say, exasperated.

Obi-Wan gets on one knee again. "Maybe if you concentrate you can get up."

I step onto his foot but I'm already arguing with him. "You think I wasn't concentrating! You little-"

Garen grasps my arm and yanks me up.

"Ow!" I punch him in the shoulder-(rather lightly). "You almost pulled my arm out of it's socket!"

He shrugs and reaches down to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gathers the Force around him and propels himself towards Garen's outstretched hand.

He catches it and Obi-Wan is with us in moments. "Well, I'm hoping you would join us at lunch?" He asks.

OH NO!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A Star Wars Valentines Day

* * *

><p>Siri Tachi~<p>

Part 4

Just to get you caught up!,... I'm sandwiched between Bant and Obi-Wan. I'm feeling extremely squeamish and miserable.

Oh, and also, -_claustrophobic_.

They're talking like good friends and I'm just wallowing in my misery.

I finish my food and give them a small bow. "Thanks for allowing me to sit with you." I murmur. Then I walk away. My mind wanders and I find myself in the hallways.

Then Calasui appears in front of me. She randomly grabs my wrist. "You'll _never_ have his heart." She snarls.

"Ow!" I shout. "What the _echuta_ are you talking about!?"

She just wrinkles her nose and scoffs. "Hmph," Then she raises and hand and I know she's going to slap me, but my body isn't moving. My mind is whirring and I move three seconds too late.

I feel a burn on my face and I'm leaning over, my hand holding my cheek. I feel three gashes from Calasui's sharp fingernails. I gasp at the pain. He smiles.

"Now you don't have an angelic face."

I'm still holding my face when I face her. "You're a freak! You're nuts! You're INSANE!"

"No, I'm just permanently ruining your face and surely winning my victory."

"You're sick." I say.

"Oh no. Once the poison from my nails infects those cuts. You're face will get wrinkly and you'll become forever weak."

My left cheek sags as my right coils and tightens in pain. The next roll of excruciating pain sends me to my knees.

"You're a horrible person!" I shout weakly.

"Oh no, no one will find out. I'll tell poor Obi-Wan of your unfortunate accident. How you ate something. Oh, that reminds me. You'll going into a sleeping state then you wont wake up for a long, long time!"

My right eye is closing and I look up at her blearily. "You're awful." I whisper.

She just smiles. "Sweet dreams!" No one would do such a thing to another person. She is truly insane.

Then I fade into pain, and pain alone.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

A Star Wars Valentines Day

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan~<p>

Part 5

I walk down the halls, searching for Siri. I want to ask her what she was so miserable about at lunch. I whip around the corner and run smack into Calasui. I stare at her.

Her eyes are all glittery and happy. "Oh, my dear OBI-WAN!"

"Uh, yeah, well, have you seen Siri?" I ask, distracted.

She huffs, with her hands on her hips. "So?" She asks snippy.

"_So_? I'm trying to find her." I say.

"Why would you want to find her when you've found me?" She asks, fluffing her hair in my face.

I wrinkle my nose and bat her hair away, since it's annoying and ticklish. "Sorry, I need to go and find her." I say, shoving by her. I run to the docking bay and choose a ship. I run up the ramp and start the ship.

"You can't find her!" I hear Calasui behind me. My head snaps up and I sense her right hand flying towards me, ready to scratch flesh. I whip around and Force push her backwards.

She hits the wall and gets knocked out, her head hanging down. I turn back to the controls and realize I don't know where she actually is. I walk over to Calasui. I get down on my haunches and poke her.

"Hey, Calasui. Do you know where Siri is?"

"She's on Vancor..." she mumbles.

"Vancor!" I exclaim. I hurriedly tie her up so she doesn't try to attack me again and set the coordinates to Vancor.

* * *

><p><strong>~Misty<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

A Star Wars Valentines Day

* * *

><p><strong>Siri Tachi~<strong>

I open my eyes and look around. I'm on a barren planet with no life and just a bunch of rocky out climbs. I sit up and rub my head. I groan and reach to my side.

My lightsaber! It's gone! I look around wildly, suddenly more alert. I push myself to my feet with my fingertips.

_Okay. First thing's first. Find out where I am and then get _off_ the planet_. I nod to myself and walk over to a rock with a tunnel going down. _Huh. Maybe a dwelling_. I walk inside and make my way down.

I skid to the bottom, small rocks scatter around me and roll to a stop. I look around. I don't see anything it's too dark. My eyes are still adjusting when I hear a growl.

Uh oh.

I don't need to wait for my eyes to know I need to run. And like _now_! I dash back up the way I came, scrabbling to get up as fast as I can. I reach the top and I whip around just as a huge slobbering monster leaps into the air.

I cross my arms in front of my face to protect my head as it slams into me. I scream out. But no one hears me.

I take a closer look at my new _friend_.

It's a gundark. Well. That settles things.

I'm on Vancor. WHY VANCOR!?

I really despise Calasui.

Well, I don't really have time for grumbling. I need to get this thing _off_ me.

I close my eyes as it opens it's jaws.

_Oh I really wish Obi-Wan was here_! I stop cold. _Oh my Force... I did NOT just think that did I_? _Oh shoot_.

I concentrate, ignoring my burning face, as well as feelings and Force push the thing off me.

"Now I'm really pissed! You made me think weird thoughts about Obi-Wan! You kriffing creature!" I put a hand over my mouth.

_Oops_. I just swore. I grit my teeth and Force push the gundark backwards and it tumbles head over heels back into it's cave where the rest of it's slobbery cronies are.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

Hmph SOMEBODY _better_ hurry up and get me. I don't want to become a hermit, fending off gundarks all day long.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi-**

I maneuver the ship into the atmosphere of Vancor.

_Please! Please let Siri be okay_! I just hope she didn't get mauled by a gundark. Those things are nasty.

I fly over the rocky terrain and look closely. But I can't seem to see anything. I pilot the ship onto a large cliff that seems stable enough to hold the ships weight. I open the ramp and run down it. I just hope the gundarks don't tear it apart for no apparent reason.

I look around.

Now. Where is Siri?

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**~Misty**


	7. Chapter 7

A Star Wars Valentines Day

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This is the last part! :) :) :)<strong>

Part 7

* * *

><p><strong>Siri~<strong>

I run up a steep cliff, there are _two_ gundarks after me now! I grab small stones and chuck them at the hungry gundarks. Force! Why can't they just eat each other!?

I grumble under my breath and wonder if this is how I should be spending my last few moments of life. I reach the top and pull myself up. I groan because there is ANOTHER cliff to scale.

I hear a roar and turn around. The gundark swats me a couple of feet towards the newest cliff. I open my eyes and push myself up jerkily.

The gundark crashes towards me and I stare at it in paralyzed fear.

It rears up and I duck my head down and cover it with my arm.

**Obi-Wan~**

I run down several cliffs, bounding over boulders and kicking small stones out of the way.

_Please be okay_! I keep thinking. That's when I hear a gundark howl, off to the east side of the mountain.

I head in that direction, hoping that it's not Siri.

And if it is, she'll be okay til I get there.

**Siri~**

I wait a moment but nothing happens. I open my eyes and I hear the buzzing sound of a lightsaber.

I look up. I see Obi-Wan stand between me and the shocked gundark, his lightsaber pulsing in his hand.

He's face is creased with a tension and a bit of something else...anger?

"Get back a little." Obi-Wan commands.

I scramble backwards. He leaps toward the growling gundark which looks like it's about to pounce.

"Watch out!" I shout. Obi-Wan veers sideways and the claw misses him by mere inches. I sigh with relief, but it comes to soon.

The second gundark charges towards me while Obi-Wan and the first engage in combat. I get to my feet and back up a couple feet. My hand automatically goes to my waist but I remember for the hundredth time today, that my lightsaber is gone.

I'm about to swear in huttese, but the gundark is now upon me. I look up to see it's awful mouth.

Full of sharp TEETH! And a slobbery tongue GROSS!

I scream, my eyes shut, but I feel suddenly air born. I open my eyes and see that I'm in Obi-Wan's arms, he's holding me like a baby.

My face burns. "AGH!" I shout. "W-w-what are you doing!? Put me down!" I start kicking my legs furiously.

"H-h-hey! S-stop that!" he yelps.

Then I see he has his lightsaber his his hand and it's right next to the right side of my head. "Yipes!" I scream, the heat see hot that it singes my boyish bangs.

"Careful with that thing!"

"Sorry! I didn't have enough time to sheath it before I had to save you!"

My face burns even more. "You didn't save me! I was doing just fine!"

"From what I saw you were in a state of panic!"

"T-t-t-that's not true!" I shout and start kicking again. Obi-Wan doesn't say anything so I stop.

"Please calm down." He says. "We need to focus so we can stop the gundarks. I nod, then realize that we've landed.

He sets me down. "Alright, concentrate on the Force in your center."

"I know this basic temple exercise!" I snap.

"Relax." He says. And I do.

He stands behind me and we both hold our hands out. We call on the Force and it surrounds us like a bubble.

I close my eyes and we pull the Force into a compact wall, then we opens our eyes and throw the wall at the gundarks.

It hits them like a starship. We run to the edge of the cliff to watch. They go flying off the mountain and they don't even hit it on the way down. They just land at the base.

Several milometers actually.

"Oh, here." Obi-Wan says, handing me my _lightsaber_.

I take it and look up at him.

"Calasui had it on her belt." He explains.

"But you had this the whole time and didn't even think of giving it to me!?" I roar.

He cringes. "I didn't think of it. I was in the heat of battle."

"Krif it." I mumble. I watch as the gundarks get up and stagger back to their hole. But instead of going inside, they let out a great howl.

"Uh oh." Obi-Wan says.

"Uh oh!? What's uh oh?!" I ask wildly.

"Come one!" He shouts, beckoning me. We start running. From a whole pack of gundarks.

"THIS! IS! NOT! FUN!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

* * *

><p>We fly the ship back to the Jedi temple, suffering no scratch. Since we got to the ship in time and took off before they got a chance to attack, we are alive.<p>

We found out Calasui wasn't in the ship. She must've got out while we were gone and is most likely on Vancor, searching for her "love" _Obi-Wan_, and her "enemy" _me_.

We have a great Valentines day feast, with Obi-Wan and I as the guests of honor. I even feel bad for Calasui for missing it. But not that bad. This day has ended in bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>On Vancor~<strong>

Calasui stumbles over a rock and trips, falling to the ground. She gets up on her knees.

"Damn Siri and lovely Obi-Wan, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

* * *

><p><strong>The End :)<strong>

**~Misty**


End file.
